By your Side
by Moiranna
Summary: COMPLETE: Ten LuciusxNarcissa 100 words drabbles. A thousand words to show how much they love one another.


**Summary:** A series of ten drabbles (10 x 100 words); themed Lucius/Narcissa. Together they form a tale, but can be read separately. Even numbers are from Narcissa's PoV, uneven from Lucius' PoV.**  
Categories this story fits in**: love/drama**  
Pairings this story includes: **Lucius/Narcissa  
**Rating: **PG to be safe**  
Authors Notes: **Recommended music would be "Don't want to miss a thing" by Aerosmith.

**Claims**: I own nothing but my imagination

_01. Mine_

Lucius had never seen such beauty as he saw in his wife. _Wife_. It still startled him every time he realized that she was his. He remembered the time he'd first seen her and he'd decided that this was the woman he'd settle down with; he'd known it at once.

She had been sitting underneath a tree, reading a novel, her golden hair dazzling in the sunlight. And at the same time she had seemed unaware of how she looked, focused only on her book. Then she'd looked up and caught sight of him, and he'd known. She was his.

_  
02. Waiting_

Narcissa paced the room restlessly. Her hands were pressed around her round belly in an attempt to calm down the unborn child who just wouldn't calm down.

'_An eager one, just like his father,_' she thought with a wry smile.

She was certain of that it was a boy; she had known it from the moment she'd realized she was with child.

A sharp burning pain woke her from her thoughts as she felt something running down her legs.

"Lucius!" She cried, watching her worried husband come running into the room. She couldn't help smiling weakly at him.

"It's time."

_  
03. Pain_

Another pain-filled scream broke the silence. Lucius had lost track of how many of them he'd heard, but it had started several hours ago. He paced outside the doors, twitching every time he heard the screams; unable to grasp that it was his wife who made them.

After a particularly painful scream; closely accompanied by one of the Medi-witches' words of 'push,' and then a child's shriek made Lucius burst the door open.

The sight that greeted him froze him in the door, but he clearly saw his wife's face, totally exhausted but pleased.

"Lucius, say hello to your son."

_  
04. Worries_

She knew he had to leave, but still it killed her every time she saw him dress in that black cloak and reach for the mask. However she knew better than to air her worries, she was a Malfoy now, and Malfoy's did no such things as showing weakness. But every time he'd reached for that mask she would reach up and kiss him tenderly, asking him to do make her proud.

And she couldn't relax until he came back late in the nights, knowing that he was safe once more. But there would always be another night – another summoning.

_  
05. Come home_

He always thought of her during the few moments before he was given his orders, remembering that he had to come back to her. His will to fight for the Dark Lord was great, but in the back of his mind there was that unspoken promise of that he had to return to her.

She didn't need to say it out loud – he knew how she felt. But at the same time he also knew that she'd continue on if something _did_ happen to him. That she'd survive.

But still, he knew that she wanted him home – safe and alive.

_  
06. Gone _

Narcissa sat in one of the couches by the fireplace, an abandoned piece of embroidering in her lap. Draco lay sleeping in a crib some feet away from her, his face peaceful and angelic in sleep. Narcissa was staring out the great windows, not really seeing anything through the darkness.

She had a bad feeling about him leaving tonight, worse than normally.

The silent opening of the door revealed Lucius coming in, and she rose, embracing him tightly. He seemed slightly detached, and she drew back, eyes asking him what was wrong.

"He's gone. The Dark Lord has been defeated."

_  
07. Peace_

Lucius would never admit it to anyone, but the years when the Dark Lord was gone were the best ones since he had first met Narcissa. He could live with his family; truly be with them.

"It's been rather quiet lately, don't you agree?" Narcissa asked, as if reading his mind.

He looked at her where she sat in the lounge-chair next to him.

"Yes, it has been," he agreed.

"I still stand for what I promised when wedding you," she murmured slowly.

"What?" He wondered, mildly frowning.

"To stand by your side no matter what."

He smiled.

"I know."

_  
08. Return_

Narcissa watched how her husband's face flashed pain before he quickly smothered it out, as if nothing had happened. Her heart sank in her chest as she saw how he'd clutched down at his left wrist; and the knowledge of that it had started all over again came back to her, all the worries.

Wordlessly she handed him his cloak, strapping it with a pin and smothering out imaginary wrinkles. He watched her wordlessly, mask in one of the pockets of the robe.

"I'll make you proud," he said and cupped her cheek, bringing up her face for a kiss.

_  
09. Sleep_

He watched her sleep on the couch, worry creasing her brows even in sleep. It was early morning; the sun would rise in just a matter of minutes. Carefully he lifted her up and carried her to the bed, feeling how she curled up against him as he gently placed her down, tucking her in before laying down next to her, an arm wrapped around her waist.

Tonight had been rough, and it felt good to be back here, where he could push away the surrounding world and just be himself.

To be the man Narcissa wanted him to be.

_  
10. Safe_

Narcissa's eyes flew open, staring at the ceiling of the bedroom, her breathing coming fast. A dream. It had all just been a dream. Rolling around she tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't seem to find any peace.

"Cissa? What's the matter?"

"Nothing love, just go back to sleep."

A silence for some moments and then another shifting of the bed when he rolled closer to her, an arm reaching out to hold her – comfort her.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," she murmured, body relaxing as she drifted off.

Safe in his arms.


End file.
